


i've been here before

by bowlingfornerds



Series: tumblr prompts [10]
Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Universe, Fluff, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlingfornerds/pseuds/bowlingfornerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a tumblr prompt from okteviakomskaikru: I know you've just done a really cute Jonty prompt but can I request Jonty + 36?</p><p>036: "a thunderstorm is rolling through town and you’re scared of lightening/thunder so i’ll protect you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've been here before

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'For Better Or Hearse' by Kids In Glass Houses.
> 
> I quite like writing Jonty, it turns out.
> 
> Enjoy.

Jasper couldn’t exactly say that he hadn’t been prepared for this moment. Because, fuck it, he had been preparing all week. On Sunday night there had been a weather forecast of a torrential thunderstorm that would be rolling through Ark by the end of the week, and, knowing his boyfriend’s… well, _aversion_ , to storms, he got prepared the very next day.

Monty had heard about the storm by Monday, and although he was trying to act as if it wasn’t going to freak him out, Jasper could see through the charade. It started raining on Tuesday, and Jasper was sure that it was going to be that night, but apparently not. Instead, the rain just kept coming. It poured for all of Tuesday, then Wednesday, and then Thursday, too. It was Thursday evening when the thunder first sounded and Monty froze as he ate dinner, his fork lifted half way up to his mouth.

Jasper wasn’t sure what about lightning and thunder scared Monty, but he thought it had something to do with the loud noises and potential of being killed if they were outside. Now that it had started though, Jasper first turned the television up – they were watching a terrible sitcom with lots of canned laughter – and carried on eating. The lightning was noticed about ten minutes later, when Jasper was setting his tray on the coffee table.

Monty almost jumped out of his seat.

“Hey,” Jasper smiled, taking the tray from Monty and moving it away. He took his boyfriend’s hand (God, he’d waited a long time to call him his boyfriend) and gave it a gentle squeeze. “It’s a storm, and we’re indoors, we’re going to be fine.” Monty nodded, but Jasper could still see his tense jaw. Deciding he wanted to fix that, Jasper leaned forward, brushing his lips against Monty’s until the other boy pushed forward. They kissed for a minute or so; their lips dancing around one another and Jasper slowly gaining an advantage above him, his leg all but ready to jump across his boyfriend’s and start straddling – but then the thunder boomed and Monty jumped away.

“Shit- sorry,” he sighed, rubbing his eyes. Jasper shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it,” he replied easily. Then, he got up, taking the trays into the kitchen with him and dumping them on the counter. He’d been preparing for this thunderstorm – he’d stocked up on everything he would need, and now it was the moment of truth.

He left to return to the living room, finding Monty’s eyes glued to the television and some advert about women’s clothes – which probably wasn’t all that distracting at all. Jasper moved to the cupboard, pulling out the bag of things that he’d collected since Monday.

First, he threw a bright orange blanket to Monty, who jumped in surprise as it landed on him. His grin was wide though – it was Monty’s favourite blanket (because, yes, everyone has a favourite blanket, _don’t lie_ ), and he immediately started to unfold it, draping it across his legs, but still leaving a lot of room for Jasper.

The latter of the two then moved to the windows, watching the rain hit the glass for a moment; the lightning that streaked across the sky in the distance, and the lights of all of the other houses in Ark, glowing in the night, before pulling the curtains firmly shut.

The next few minutes were spent chucking a _Zombieland_ DVD over to Monty (who laughed before opening it – it was his comfort film, even if it was about blood sucking zombies and the possibility of imminent death) and sticking a bag of popcorn into the microwave. He popped three bags before dumping them all into a large bowl and taking them with him into the living room.

“You seem prepared,” Monty commented when Jasper returned, sitting right next to him on the sofa, so their legs were pressed up against one another. He nodded, pulling the blanket across him and sitting the bowl in his boyfriend’s lap.

“You’re scared of thunderstorms,” Jasper replied, as if it were a simple enough reason.

“I’m not scared of them,” Monty replied indignantly. Jasper rolled his eyes.

“Fine, you dislike them a lot.” Monty nodded as Jasper looked over.

“There. Was that so hard?”

“Extremely,” Jasper responded, before pressing a quick kiss up against Monty’s lips. Monty smiled into his before pulling back and glancing at the television, with the start menu up on the screen. It still played quite loudly, but neither of them minded – it drowned out the thunder that rolled above them.

Jasper reached over for the remote, pressing play and pulling his legs up underneath him. He leant on Monty, who leant on him right back, as they snuggled on the sofa. (Let it be shown for the record that Jasper only started using the word ‘snuggled’ when it came to Monty – before then, he would have refused.)

The film played on and the two of them watched, making the occasional remark and their hands bumping in the popcorn bowl. Part way in, Jasper felt Monty kissing a spot on his neck, and smiled, leaning into it until one of his boyfriend’s favourite scenes started, and the kissing stopped. Jasper wrapped an arm around Monty, and played with his hair absently throughout the film, laughed with the jokes and watched him out of the corner of his eye.

God, he was in deep.

As Tallahassee cried on screen, Monty turned to Jasper, smiling softly.

“Thank you,” he whispered. Jasper looked over and smiled widely. He moved forward, pressing his lips to Monty’s and taking the opportunity to relish in the taste of his boyfriend – _God_ , the love of his life. When he pulled apart, he pressed a short kiss to the corner of his lips, speaking into his skin.

“Anytime,” he promised.


End file.
